Tamai Shiori
Perfil *'Nombre:' 玉井詩織 (たまい しおり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tamai Shiori *'Apodos:' Shiorin *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 160cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion Carrera Shiori Tamai es un idolo japones cantante. Nacio el 04 de junio de 1995 en Kanawa (Japón). Es miembro de Momoiro Clover Z desde el 2008 representada por Promoción Stardust. En Diciembre empezo con la actuación de voz Akumu-chan como un personaje de los sueños de carácter de Keiko Kitagawa. Dramas *Joshi-teki Seikatsu (NHK, 2018) * Manga Mitai ni Ikanai (Hulu, 2017) * Akuma-chan (NTV, 2012) Películas *Anniversary (2016) * Maku ga Agaru (2015) * SPOTLIGHT (2012) * NINIFUNI (2012) * Shimin Police 69 (2011) * Shirome (2010) Anuncios * McDonald's (2006) Curiosidades *'Debut: 2005 *'Grupos J-Pop: 'Momoiro Clover Z *"Shiroi" significa "Poema". *'''Hobby: Comer, cocinar, jugar DS *'Especialidad:' Bailar, Ser capaz de conciliar el sueño rápidamente en cualquier lugar *'Epíteto: '"Young Ace" (若 大将, Wakadaishō) *'Fortaleza:' Siempre sonríe *'Debilidad:' No puede estar sola *'Una frase para describirte a ti mismo:' Niña mimada *'Comidas favoritas:' Fresas y yakiniku *'Palabra favorita': Gracias *'¿Qué significa Momoclo para ti ?': Mi segunda familia. El lugar donde hacemos las cosas que queremos hacer. *Nació en Kanagawa, pero creció en Tanegashima (Kagoshima). * Junto con su concierto en vivo en el extranjero en 2012, los miembros escribieron mensajes a los fanáticos en el extranjero y los publicaron en el sitio oficial de Starchild en inglés. ** Mensaje a los fanáticos: "¡Gracias a todos los que han apoyado a Momoiro Clover y a mí mismo! ¡Mi objetivo es seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas de todos y espero que continúes apoyándonos tanto a mí como a los demás miembros!". ** Mensaje a los fanáticos extranjeros: "¡El nombre de Shiorin es como un poema! S -Stop being bad (¡Deja de ser malo!) H - Hands in the Air (¡Manos en el aire! I - It´s time for some fun (¡Es hora de divertirse!) O - Ok, is everyone ready (Bien, ¿están todos listos?) R - Ride on the rhythm (¡Monta en el ritmo!) I - In time to the music (¡A tiempo para la música!) N - Now let's dance together (¡Ahora bailamos juntos!) Vamos, Momoclo-chan! Soy la niña llorosa y mimada del grupo, Shiori Tamai, ¡pero puedes llamarme Shiorin! ¡Soy un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria y tengo 15 años! ¡Momoclo aspira a ser el mejor grupo de ídolos del mundo, y estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo! Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esto ocurra, ¡así que espero que nos apoyen en el camino!". *A Shiori le gusta el arroz al curry japonés. Enlaces * Perfil Oficial (Stardust) * Blog Oficial (ameba) * Instagram Oficial * Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Shiorin Roudo Promo.png Shiorin Kokonatsu Promo.png Shiorin Mirai Promo.png Shiorin Mouretsu Promo.png Shiorin 5D Promo.png Shiorin Naitemo Promo.png Shiorin Ikuze Promo.png Shiorin Gounn Promo.png 250px-Shiorin Moon Promo.png Shiorin Pinky Promo.png Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Stardust